STAY WITH ME
by Lieya EL
Summary: [Twoshoot]Sanggupkah aku bertahan menghadapi kenyataan ini jika kau pun terlanjur membenciku? / HunHan / Yaoi / M /RnR? /Warn. diksi ancur


"STAY WITH ME"

* * *

Hun Han

* * *

©2017Lieya EL 

* * *

Kesibukan yang sangat kentara terlihat di sebuah gedung elit yang terletak di jantung kota Seoul itu. Para pegawai yang sibuk berlalu-lalang mendekorasi sebuah ruangan pun menjadi view di tempat ini. Bunga-bunga indah ditata rapi di setiap sudut ruangan untuk mempermolek pemandangan. Seorang lelaki berjas hitam lengkap dengan dasi birunya berdecak kagum mengamati hasil kerja anak buahnya yang menakjubkan. Dia segera mengambil ponsel di sakunya untuk menghubungi seseorang yang telah menyewa gedungnya untuk sebuah acara pertunangan malam ini. Dengan senyum merekah dia memulai panggilannya "Yeobboseo, Sajangnim? Nde, gedungnya sudah siap. Kami telah bekerja sepenuh hati untuk membantu kelancaran acara anda nanti malam. Saya yakin kerja keras kami tidak akan mengecewakan anda" ujarnya percaya diri.

* * *

"Terimakasih"

Piip

Lelaki tampan itu tersenyum tipis setelah menerima panggilan dari pemilik gedung yang ia sewa. Dia keluar dari audi hitamnya sambil memasukkan kembali ponselnya kedalam saku. Wajahnya yang tampan adalah objek pertama yang menjadi pusat perhatian kala ia menapakkan kakinya di tempat itu. Beberapa anak perempuan menjerit histeris saat tak sengaja mata elangnya bertubrukan langsung dengan mereka. Dia menggeleng acuh, membenahi kemeja mahalnya yang sedikit kucal sebelum melenggang memasuki gedung Universitas ternama itu, yang seketika menghasilkan pekikan kekaguman dari para anak gadis yang dilewatinya.

Dia sibuk menilik masing-masing ruangan untuk mencari keberadaan sosok yang dicarinya. Hingga pandangannya bertemu dengan mata bulat yang mengerjab lucu saat menyadari kehadirannya "Sehun!" Yang dipanggil tersenyum tipis.

Pria bertubuh mungil itu berlari kecil keluar dari kelasnya untuk menghampirinya "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Tanyanya setelah sampai dihadapannya.

"Tentu saja untuk menjemput calon tunanganku yang manis ini" jawab Sehun dengan senyuman merekah.

Pria mungil yang berdiri dihadapannya, mencebikkan bibirnya mencibir "Ck. Murahan sekali rayuanmu itu" meskipun demikian rona kemerahan tak luput dari wajahnya.

Senyum Sehun semakin lebar melihatnya "Meskipun murahan, tapi kau menyukainyakan?" Tanyanya dengan sengaja mendekatkan wajahnya.

Pria mungil itu memundurkan tubuhnya gugup "T-tidak!" Elaknya malu-malu "Kau terlalu percaya diri, kau tau!" Kemudian ia berjalan mendahuluinya. Sehun berdecak kecil sebelum menyusulnya.

Mereka memasuki mobil milik Sehun diikuti oleh tatapan kagum dan pekikan dari mahasiswa dan siswi yang berada di depan pintu gerbang. Sehun hanya tersenyum kecil menanggapinya sedangkan pria mungil yang duduk di sebelahnya tengah mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Gendang telingaku berdenging mendengar teriakan mereka" Dia berkata sambil mengusap-usap telinganya "Sebenarnya apasih yang mereka lihat darimu, hingga meneriakimu seperti itu" decaknya tak suka.

Sehun memiringkan tubuhnya, memandangi wajah imut itu cukup lama.

Merasa tak ada tanggapan dari sebelahnya, pria mungil itupun menolehkan wajahnya. Pipinya memanas tiba-tiba saat beradu pandang dengan mata tajam yang menatapnya teduh itu. Cepat-cepat ia memalingkan wajahnya kembali.

"A-pa yang kau lakukan?! Cepat jalankan mobilnya" pintanya, merasa tak nyaman karena dipandangi dengan sorot mata memuja Sehun.

Sehun tertawa keras "Ahahaha. Kau sangat lucu Han-ah"

"Yak! Diamlah cepat jalankan mobilnya!"

* * *

I just a low person who can't love you as much as i want. Because i just the one who do not never love by you....

* * *

Suasana didalam ruangan bercat biru itu cukup hening dan gelap. Nampak seorang lelaki mungil yang duduk di depan meja belajarnya. Sambil memperhatikan surat undangan yang diremasnya,"Kau sangat beruntung hyung. Appa selalu menyayangimu, menomorsatukanmu dan memanjakanmu. Sedangkan aku...aku hanya bisa berangan dan menggigit jariku. Ini sangat tidak adil. Kita terlahir dari rahim yang sama, kenapa hanya kau yang selama ini dianggapnya anak sedangkan aku tidak?" Dia tersenyum miris "Dan malam ini kebahagiaanmu akan semakin sempurna. Kau akan bertunangan dengan orang yang selama ini kita kagumi" Tatapannya berubah sendu saat melihat gambar dua orang yang terpajang di dalam undangan itu "Kalian sangat serasi"

Cklek

Pintu kamar itu terbuka, diikuti oleh wanita paruh baya yang memasuki ruangan itu dengan nampan berisi segelas susu dan botol kecil disampingnya.

"Luhan-ah, kenapa kau belum bersiap-siap?" Dia bertanya setelah meletakkan nampan yang ia bawa di sisi meja.

Pria mungil bernama Luhan itupun menolehkan wajahnya. "A-aku.."

"Astaga" Wanita paruh baya itu terpekik terkejut melihat wajah anak majikannya yang berurai air mata "Kau kenapa sayang? Apakah ada yang sakit em?" Dia bertanya saat memeluknya.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya "Kenapa hyungku sangat beruntung bibi? Kenapa aku tidak bisa seberuntung dirinya?" Tanyanya sambil terisak.

Perempuan paruh baya itu mengusap surai lelaki yang sudah dianggapnya putra sendiri itu penuh kasih "Ssst. Jangan menangis sayang. Bibi yakin kebahagiaan itu sebentar lagi juga akan datang kepadamu. Bersabarlah sayang" ujarnya. Luhan semakin menenggelamkan wajahnya di pelukan sosok yang merawatnya selama ini. Meskipun tidak ada sedikitpun keyakinan didalam dirinya, namun ia berharap jika kebahagiaan itu akan benar-benar datang kepadanya.

Sebuah kecelakaan beruntun terjadi di penjuru kota. Dua buah mobil yang terhenti di lampu merah tertabrak oleh truk yang melaju kencang tak terkendali. Ada empat orang korban di kejadian itu, dua meninggal di tempat sedangkan dua diantaranya dibawa kerumah sakit terdekat. Demikianlah sekilas info dari kami. Selamat malam dan selamat beraktifitas kembali.

Prang

Piring yang baru saja selesai ia cuci itu jatuh kelantai setelah melihat berita yang tersiar di televisi dapur. Jantungnya berdegup kencang saat melihat mobil yang sangat di kenalinya terpampang di berita itu dalam keadaan hancur.

Wanita itu melepaskan apronnya dengan cepat berlari menaiki tangga.

Brak!

"Tuan muda!" Pekiknya sambil membuka pintu kamar itu kasar.

"Ada apa bibi Jung?" Sosok yang sedang mengancingkan jasnya itupun menoleh kesumber suara dengan kening berkerut.

"Kita harus kerumah sakit sekarang!" Tanpa banyak kata wanita paruh baya itu menarik lengan kurus Luhan.

"Pelan-pelan Bi. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?" Luhan bertanya bingung saat mereka menuruni tangga tergesa.

Setelah sampai di depan rumah, Bibi Jung segera memanggil sopir keluarga untuk mengantarkan mereka ke rumah sakit. Luhan yang masih belum mengerti dengan keadaan itupun hanya mengikutinya.

"Appa dan hyungmu mengalami kecelakaan Lu. Kita harus kerumah sakit untuk memastikan keadaannya" jelas perempuan itu saat mobil mulai melaju.

Deg

"Appa.. hyung?" Luhan bergumam lirih dengan nafas yang tercekat di tenggorokan.

Seharusnya malam ini akan menjadi malam yang sangat membahagiakan untuk keluarganya. Karena hyungnya akan bertunangan dengan orang yang sangat terpandang di Korea. Namun dalam sekejab semuanya telah berubah, malam yang seharusnya penuh dengan kebahagiaan pun terisi oleh isak tangis keluarga.

Luhan tak dapat membendung air matanya kala melihat kondisi kakak dan Appanya yang terbaring di ranjang pesakitan itu. Sang nenek yang sudah datang terlebih dulu menangis histeris di samping ranjang kakaknya yang beberapa menit lalu telah dinyatakan koma. Sedangkan ia berdiri disisi Appanya yang masih memejamkan mata. Dia menatap kaki yang terbalut kain kasa itu penuh sesal. Tidak ada sedikitpun keinginan untuk melihat orang-orang yang disayanginya itu terbaring di tempat menakutkan ini.

Luhan mencengkeram erat lengan wanita paruh baya yang juga tengah terisak di sampingnya, seolah meminta kekuatan. Wanita itu menoleh kearahnya dan mengusap punggungnya menenangkan.

Bip bip

Getaran ponsel di sakunya itu mengalihkan perhatiannya. Luhan merogoh sakunya dan melihat pesan yang baru saja masuk di ponsel itu, ponsel hyungnya yang beberapa menit yang lalu diberikan padanya oleh pihak rumah sakit.

'Han-ah kau ada dimana? Kenapa belum sampai juga? Acaranya akan segera dimulai sayang. Cepatlah datang'

Bibi Jung yang tak sengaja melihatnya pun tersenyum kemudian menepuk bahu Luhan pelan.

Luhan memalingkan wajahnya, menatap wanita yang sudah dia anggap seperti ibunya itu ragu. Bibi Jung menganggukkan wajahnya yakin kala melihat keraguan di mata rusa itu.

Luhan tersenyum haru lalu memeluknya sejenak sebelum meninggalkan ruangan.

"Aku yakin kebahagiaan itu memanglah diberikan Tuhan untukmu nak" lirihnya.

* * *

STAY WITH ME

* * *

Sehun memandang gusar pintu masuk gedung itu. Setelan jas yang membalut tubuhnya dengan rapi sudah mulai kusut karena ia tak berhenti bergerak kesana-kemari dari tadi. Para tamu undanganpun sudah memenuhi area gedung dan mulai berbisik-bisik karena acaranya tak kunjung dimulai.

Sehun menggigit bibirnya lalu menggelengkan kepalanya kala beradu pandang dengan sang Appa. Ibunya yang sedang berbincang dengan rekan bisnisnya itupun juga menatap khawatir kearahnya.

Sehun melihat arlojinya, lima menit lagi acaranya akan dimulai dan jika sampai saat itu kekasihnya belum datang juga maka...

Hosh hosh hosh...

Sehun mendesah lega. Orang yang sedang ditunggunya akhirnya pun datang. Dengan tergesa ia pun mendekati daun pintu.

"Hei, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya khawatir melihat wajah kekasihnya yang di banjiri peluh dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal.

"Yah hah aku baik-baik saja hah" jawabnya tersendat-sendat.

Sehun tersenyum lega kemudian mengambil alih lengannya "Ayo. Kita mulai acaranya" kemudian Sehun menuntunnya ketengah-tengah aula.

Tuan dan Nyonya Oh menatap Luhan dengan senyuman lembut. Ia pun membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk menyapa. Saat acara utama tiba, pembawa acara berseru menyuruh mereka untuk bertukar cincin.

Hatinya bedebar kencang sejak Sehun menatapnya penuh cinta. Perutnya bergejolak aneh saat tangan mereka bersentuhan, seperti ada sekumpulan kupu-kupu yang beterbangan menggelitiki perutnya. Dia belum pernah merasakan perasaan aneh yang seperti ini, namun tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ia merasa bahagia.

Cincin elegan itu tersemat di jari manis mereka. Para tamu undangan bertepuk tangan, memberi selamat. Sehun tersenyum kecil kala melihat rona merah yang menjalar dipipi kekasihnya saat mereka menyuruhnya untuk mencium pasangannya.

Luhan menunduk malu menyembunyikan wajahnya, sedangkan Sehun semakin mempersempit jarak diantara mereka. Dia mengangkat dagu tunanganya lalu mengucapkan kata 'aku mencintaimu' sebelum mencium bibirnya dengan lembut dan penuh perasaan.

"Oh, iya sayang. Kenapa kau datang sendiri tadi? Bukankah kau bilang akan datang bersama Appamu?"

Mereka telah sampai di Apartemen Sehun beberapa menit yang lalu. Setelah acara pertunangan itu selesai, Sehun memintanya untuk menginap di Apartemennya. Sebenarnya Luhan hendak menolak karena masih merasa canggung, namun karena Sehun yang memintanya penuh permohonan akhirnya ia mengiyakan.

Luhan yang duduk di ujung ranjang Sehun menundukkan wajahnya sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya gelisah. Ia tidak tau harus menjawab apa.

Tak kunjung mendengar jawaban dari kekasihnya, Sehun pun mengernyitkan keningnya. Dia berjalan mendekati tempat tidurnya setelah mengganti pakaiannya. Dilihatnya sang kekasih yang duduk menundukkan wajahnya dengan tangannya yang sibuk memilin ujung piyama kebesaran yang dipakainya.

Sehun berjongkok didepan Luhan lalu memegang tangan mungil itu "Hei, kau kenapa em?" Tanyanya lembut. Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Apakah kau tidak senang dengan pertunangan ini?" Pertanyaan itu membuat tubuh Luhan berjengit seketika.

"T-tidak! Aku sangat bahagia dengan pertunangan ini" timpalnya cepat menatap Sehun dengan mata bulatnya yang menyala-nyala.

Sehun terkikik geli "Baiklah, aku tau kau senang. Aku tidak akan menanyakan tentang appamu lagi. Jha, sebaiknya kita segera tidur, aku akan mengantarmu pulang besok" kata Sehun sambil membantu Luhan berbaring. Dia mengangkat selimut hingga sebatas leher dan mengecup kening Luhan sayang "Selamat malam Han-ah"

Luhan tersenyum pedih mendengarnya. Pada kenyataannya, dirinya hanyalah seorang pengganti. Orang egois yang sangat kejam karena membohongi sosok sebaik Sehun.

"Sehun"

Pria yang sudah berbaring disampingnya itu menolehkan wajahnya setelah namanya dipanggil. "Ya, Sayang?"

Panggilan sayang itu membuat Luhan bersemu seketika "Bisakah...Bisakah aku tinggal disini untuk beberapa waktu sebelum pernikahan kita?" Luhan bertanya sambil menatap Sehun penuh harap.

Sehun merengkuh kekasihnya kedalam pelukan "Tentu sayang. Aku akan sangat bahagia jika kau tinggal disini bersamaku" timpalnya.

"Terimakasih"

"Apapun untukmu sayang" ujarnya sambil mencium surai madu sang kekasih.

Luhan menggenggam erat piyama depan yang dipakai Sehun "Sehun"

"Ya?"

"Aku ingin kau memanggilku Hanie" biarlah dia menjadi orang yang tidak tau diri. Luhan hanya ingin merasakan kebahagiaan, biarpun itu hanya sementara dan bukan miliknya. Dia hanya tidak ingin Sehun memanggil nama kesayangan untuk hyungnya itu, sementara dirinyalah yang berada disini.

Awalnya Sehun mengernyitkan keningnya bingung mendengar permintaan kekasihnya. Pasalnya sejak awal mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih Sehun selalu memanggilnya seperti itu. Namun Sehun harus berpikiran positif, mungkin kekasihnya ingin sesuatu yang baru "Baiklah, Hanie sayang. Sekarang saatnya tidur"

Dan malam itu Luhan tertidur dengan senyuman bahagia untuk pertama kalinya.

"Bibi pasti akan sangat merindukanmu Lu" ujar wanita paruh baya itu ditengah-tengah kegiatannya memasukkan pakaian Luhan kedalam tasnya.

"Ini hanya tujuh hari bibi. Setelah itu aku akan pulang kembali" tenang Luhan sambil memeluknya.

"Baiklah. Berjanjilah untuk selalu bahagia" Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya "Dan jangan lupa untuk selalu meminum obatmu, jangan pernah melalaikannya mengerti?" Luhan mengangguk sekali lagi.

"Bibi sangat menyayangimu" dia mencium kening Luhan.

"Aku juga sangat menyayangimu bibi" Luhan menimpali dengan senyum lebarnya.

"Jha, Sehun sudah menunggumu di bawah"

"Baik. Sampai jumpa bibi, tolong jaga Appa dan hyung untukku" wanita itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

Ditengah perjalanan menuju ke Apartemen Sehun, Luhan meminta Sehun untuk menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah taman yang cukup familiar di benaknya.

Kini mereka berdua duduk dibawah pohon maple yang cukup besar dan menyandarkan tubuh mereka disana.

"Empat belas tahun yang lalu aku bertemu dengan seorang teman untuk pertama kalinya disini" Luhan memulai pembicaraan.

Sehun yang tertarik pun beringsut mendekatinya "Benarkah?" Luhan menganggukkan wajahnya antusias "Ya! Saat itu usiaku masih enam tahun. Aku tersesat disini saat berjalan-jalan dengan ibu."

"Lalu?"

"Aku menangis, meraung-raung sambil memanggil nama ibu. Orang-orang mulai mendekatiku dan bertanya padaku, tetapi aku meneriaki mereka agar pergi menjauh" Luhan terkekeh kecil mengingat masa lalunya "Saat itu aku sangat takut pada orang asing karena dulu aku hanya tinggal berdua bersama ibu"

Sehun menaikkan satu alisnya "Lalu Appamu kemana saat itu? Kenapa selama ini kau tidak pernah menceritakan soal ibumu padaku?"

Luhan memalingkan wajah menatapnya "Maaf..." dia memberanikan diri untuk menyentuh wajah tegas Sehun.

'Tentu saja hyung tidak akan menceritakan soal ibu padamu, dia tidak tau apa-apa. Karena dulu hyung lebih memilih tinggal bersama Appa.'

"Ayah dan ibuku bercerai saat usiaku lima tahun. Dulu aku sempat tinggal beberapa tahun dengan ibu sebelum tinggal bersama Appa" jawabnya.

Sehun memegang tangan Luhan yang menyentuh pipinya. Tatapan mata bulatnya yang hangat membuat Sehun terpesona "Lalu dimana ibumu sekarang?" Tanyanya kemudian.

"Dia sudah bahagia di surga" jawab Luhan dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Mianhae" Sehun segera menariknya kepelukan. Membenamkan wajah bersedih itu kedalam dada bidangnya "Jangan bersedih. Aku yakin ia juga akan bersedih jika melihatmu seperti ini"

"Aku tidak bersedih" kata Luhan dengan suara seraknya "Aku hanya merindukan pelukannya"

Sehun mengusap kepalanya sambil tersenyum "Aku bersedia memelukmu sepanjang waktu untuk mengobati rasa rindumu pada ibumu sayang" ujarnya dengan suara yang lembut membuat jantung Luhan berdebar tak beraturan.

Sehun menunggu untuk mendapat cacian atau bahkan pukulan untuk kata-kata murahannya, tapi itu tak kunjung ia dapatkan.

Dia tersenyum lebar "Hanie?" Sehun memanggilnya.

Luhan melepaskan pelukan Sehun dan menatapnya penuh tanya. "Aku senang dengan dirimu yang seperti ini"

"A-apa.."

"Sstt..Sifatmu yang lebih lembut ini membuatku semakin mencintaimu" Luhan menundukkan wajahnya malu.

"Hei" Sehun menarik tengkuknya dan memberikan kecupan singkat dibibir "Lanjutkan ceritamu" lalu dia menyandarkan kepala Luhan di punggungnya lagi.

Dengan jantung yang berdebar-debar Luhan melanjutkan "Saat itulah aku bertemu dengan anak kecil yang lebih tinggi dariku. Dia membawa seekor anjing yang lucu membuatku tertarik."" Mata rusanya berbinar-binar saat membayangkan kejadian itu" "Tanpa kusadari tangisku pun mereda, aku mulai berjalan mendekatinya dan menyentuh anjing kecilnya tanpa permisi" Luhan masih mengingat ekspresi wajah anjing berwarna putih yang hampir sama dengan pemiliknya dulu, berwajah datar.

"Kau menyukai anjing?" Sehun bertanya. Luhan menggeleng kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya membuat Sehun berdecak "Yah"

"Sebenarnya aku lebih menyukai kucing. Tapi aku juga tidak membenci anjing, aku hanya tertarik dengan anjing yang dia bawa saat itu, dia sangat lucu. Kau tau" Dia mengerucutkan bibirnya. Cup, Sehun mencuri ciuman lagi dari bibirnya "Aku juga punya anjing yang lucu, jika kau mau"

Luhan memutar bola matanya malas, ternyata Sehun itu sedikit mesum terbukti dengan dia yang selalu mencium bibirnya setiap saat "Anak itu mengijinkanku menyentuh anjingnya, bahkan aku mengajaknya bermain. Sampai beberapa saat kemudian ibu menemukanku. Akupun memberikan salah satu lukisan rumah impian yang ibu belikan untukku padanya sebagai ucapan terimakasih. Tapi.." raut wajah Luhan berubah kecewa "Aku tidak sempat menanyakan siapa namanya karena ibu segera membawaku pergi"

Sehun mengangkat sudut bibirnya "Akhirnya kau mengingatnya"

Setelah mendengar gumaman Sehun itupun Luhan segera menegakkan tubuhnya "Apa yang kau katakan?"

Sehun yang tersadarpun segera menggelengkan kepalanya "T-tidak. Bukan apa-apa. Sebaiknya kita segera pulang. Ayo" Sehun berdiri dari tempatnya lalu berjalan mendahuluinya. Meninggalkan Luhan yang mengkerutkan keningnya bingung dibelakangnya.

* * *

"Chanyeol-ah. Akhirnya kau datang nak. Paman sudah menunggu lama kehadiranmu" ujar pria paruh baya yang terbaring diranjangnya itu setelah melihat kedatangan keponakannya.

Pria bernama Chanyeol itu mendekati ranjang pamannya lalu memberinya pelukan "Maafkan aku paman baru bisa mengunjungimu sekarang." Sesalnya setelah melepaskan pelukan itu "Aku turut prihatin atas musibah yang menimpa kalian"

Tuan Xi menundukkan wajahnya sedih "Ini semua adalah salahku. Jika saja aku tidak nekat mengemudi sendiri pasti Haneul sudah bahagia bersama tunangannya, tidak berbaring dirumah sakit seperti ini hiks" ujarnya sambil terisak.

Chanyeol mengusap bahu pamannya "Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri paman. Ini sudah takdir Tuhan. Aku yakin Haneul akan baik-baik saja" tenangnya.

Tuan Xi menggelengkan kepalanya "Tapi sekarang dia koma Chan-ah, dan kita tidak tau kapan dia akan sadar"

"Tenanglah paman. Aku akan berusaha keras untuk menyembuhkan pasienku. Kau tidak perlu menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Yang perlu kita lakukan hanyalah berdoa untuk kesembuhannya. Em, ngomong-ngomong dimana Luhan? Aku tidak melihatnya, bagaimana dengan kondisi-"

"Jangan pernah menyebutkan nama anak pembawa sial itu disini. Saudara macam apa yang tega merebut calon tunangan kakaknya sendiri eoh?!" Tuan Xi mengepalkan tangannya marah.

Setelah dirinya sadar kemarin. Tuan Oh menghubunginya dan mengucapkan selamat atas kelancaran acara pertunangan itu. Mereka mengatakan bahwa anaknya sungguh manis dan cocok bersanding dengan putra mereka. Itu yang membuat amarah Tuan Xi tersulut, tanpa banyak kata dia melemparkan ponsel miliknya ke lantai dan menatap nyalang pelayannya yang dengan setia menemaninya itu, meminta penjelasan.

Chanyeol menatap bibi Jung yang berdiri disebelahnya itu penuh tanya. Wanita itu keluar dari ruangan diikuti Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana mungkin kau membiarkan Luhan melakukan hal itu Bi?!" Chanyeol terpekik tak percaya setelah mendengar penjelasan dari wanita itu.

"Aku hanya ingin dia merasakan kebahagiaan" bibi Kim berujar lirih.

Chanyeol memukul dinding di sebelahnya dengan keras. Menyesal karena sempat meninggalkan sepupu kesayangannya selama beberapa bulan untuk bertugas.

"Tapi itu akan semakin membuat paman membencinya bi!" Pekik Chanyeol, tak peduli bahwa mereka tengah berada dirumah sakit sekarang.

"Tuan muda" dengan suara lirihnya bibi Jung memanggil Chanyeol "Kau adalah sepupunya. Seharusnya kau mendukungnya untuk bahagia" ujarnya.

"Tapi bukan dengan cara yang seperti ini bi" Chanyeol tetap menyangkalnya.

"Tuan Luhan sudah menyukai Tuan Sehun sejak lama. Dia selalu bercerita padaku, betapa beruntungnya hyungnya bisa mengenalnya. Betapa beruntungnya dia menjadi kekasihnya" Bibi Jung tersenyum kecut "Sedangkan dirinya hanya bisa menggigit jarinya, mengawasi kemesraan mereka dari balik pintu kamarnya. Satu kalipun ia tak diberikan kesempatan untuk memperkenalkan dirinya, karena dia yang tidak diakui dirumahnya sendiri. Kau tau Tuan, setiap malam dia selalu menghadapi ketakutannya sendiri tanpa ada satupun keluarganya yang memberinya dukungan. Menurutmu bagaimana perasaanmu jika di perlakukan seperti itu, seperti orang asing dirumahmu sendiri?" Wanita paruh baya itu menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah berkaca-kaca.

Chanyeol menundukkan wajahnya "Mianhae" sesalnya. Dia seperti orang bodoh yang tak tau bagaimana perasaan saudaranya itu "Bisakah, bisakah kau memberiku alamat Sehun? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya." Pintanya.

Bibi Jung menganggukkan wajahnya sambil tersenyum lembut "Tentu saja. Dia pasti akan sangat senang jika kau mengunjunginya"

Saat ini Luhan tengah berada di kamar Sehun setelah membersihkan tubuhnya. Dia membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur sambil mengamati langit-langit kamar Sehun yang bercorak bintang-bintang. Tersenyum kecil ia mengangkat tangannnya keatas, seolah sedang menggapai salah satu bintang disana lalu memeluknya. Dia sangat bahagia, bisa bertemu dan tinggal bersama Sehun seperti impiannya.

Kemudian dia menolehkan wajahnya kesamping, mengamati meja kecil di kamar Sehun yang dihiasi oleh beberapa pigura foto, foto mesra Sehun bersama hyungnya. Disalah satu potret dia melihat Sehun yang tertawa lepas sambil memeluk hyungnya dari belakang, sepertinya mereka mengambil foto itu di sebuah pantai.

Mendadak perasaan tak suka meliputinya, jika saja itu dirinya. Dia mulai membayangkan berada diposisi hyungnya saat itu.

Cklek

Sampai suara pintu terbuka mengalihkan perhatiannya. Luhan melihat Sehun yang memasuki kamarnya dengan raut wajah dingin.

"Sehun?" Dia memanggilnya pelan. Saat pria itu mendekatinya dan menatapnya tajam.

"Ada seorang lelaki yang mencarimu" katanya ketus.

"Siapa?" Luhan bertanya bingung. Pikirnya dia sama sekali tidak memiliki teman.

"Lebih baik kau menemuinya secara langsung" Luhanpun beranjak dari tempat tidur Sehun tak berani menatap lelaki itu. Dia berjalan pelan meninggalkan Sehun yang mengepalkan tangannya.

Matanya melebar seketika mendapati sosok yang sangat dirindukannya tengah duduk di sofa ruang tamu Sehun membelakanginya. Luhan mempercepat langkahnya menuruni tangga.

"Hyung!!" Pekiknya langsung menyerbu punggung lelaki itu dengan pelukan.

Chanyeol yang terkejut hampir saja menjatuhkan ponselnya. Dia berdecak kecil lalu mencubit lengan kurus yang melilit lehernya itu "Anak nakal. Kau hampir saja membuat hyung jantungan tau" cercanya.

Luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya "Aku sangat merindukanmu" ujarnya mengabaikan perkataan lelaki itu "Apa yang kau lakukan di Jepang hingga begitu lama eoh?"

"Bodoh. Tentu saja aku bekerja" timpalnya.

"Aku pikir kau tidak ingin menemuiku lagi" Ujar Luhan dengan wajah cemberutnya. Chanyeol tersenyum tipis "Kau pikir aku bisa eoh? Tak melihat wajahmu sehari saja hampir membuatku mati terserang rindu asal kau tau"

"Kau berlebihan hyung!" Luhan memukul pelan dada Chanyeol sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Kemarilah" Luhan melepaskan pelukannya kemudian duduk disamping Chanyeol.

"Aku juga merindukanmu adikku yang manis" gumam Chanyeol merengkuh tubuh kurus itu dalam pelukan "Sangat merindukanmu" pelukan itu semakin mengerat.

Luhan memejamkan matanya, menikmati kehangatan yang sudah lama tidak bisa ia rasakan itu "Mianhae" gumamnya kemudian. Sesungguhnya dia sudah tau apa yang membuat sepupunya itu datang kemari.

Chanyeol mengusap surainya "Jangan meminta maaf. Jika memang keputusan ini yang kau ambil, hyung akan mendukungmu. Hanya berjanjilah untuk selalu bahagia"

"Ya. Aku aku akan bahagia. Terimakasih hyung" lirihnya dengan suara serak.

"Jangan menangis" Chanyeol menimpali saat merasakan cairan hangat yang membasahi kemejanya. Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan menangkup pipi tirus itu dengan kedua tangannnya "Kau jelek saat menangis" ejeknya sambil mengusap lelehan air mata itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?!" Tanpa mereka sadari rupanya sedari tadi sosok berwajah tampan itu mengamati pembicaraan mereka dari lantai atas. Meskipun Sehun tidak bisa mendengar langsung apa yang mereka bicarakan, namun saat melihat lelaki itu membuat tunangannya menangis amarahnya tersulut tiba-tiba. Dia menuruni tangga tergesa dan menghampiri mereka.

Chanyeol dan Luhan mengalihkan perhatiannya, menatap Sehun secara bersamaan.

"S-sehun kau-" Sehun menarik Luhan dan memeluknya erat tak membiarkan Luhan menyelesaikan perkataannya. Tatapan nyalang ia layangkan pada sosok lelaki yang duduk di sofanya "Siapa kau?! Berani sekali membuat kekasihku menangis!" Pekiknya tak terima.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis. Tak menyangka jika pengusaha muda yang selalu diagung-agungkan di negaranya itu sangatlah posesif "Kau ingin tau eoh?" Tanyanya menantang.

"Beraninya kau! Pergi dari rumahku sekarang juga"

Luhan menarik tubuhnya lalu menatap Sehun dengan binarnya yang basah oleh air mata "Jangan mengusirnya Sehunie. Aku mohon" pintanya.

Jantung Sehun berpacu sangat cepat. Panggilan manis itu membuat hatinya berdesir tak karuan. Mata rusa yang bulat berkaca-kaca itu membuatnya tak sanggup untuk menolak permintaannya. Dia pun menganggukkan kepalanya tanpa sadar.

Luhan tersenyum lebar kemudian memeluknya kembali. "Terimakasih"

"Hei! Kalian mengabaikan keberadaanku!" Ujar Chanyeol kesal.

Sehun mendelik tajam kearahnya "Diam kau!" Mengganggu saja, pikirnya.

"Ck. Tak sopan sekali kau" decaknya. Chanyeol mendekati Sehun dan menarik Luhan agar duduk kembali disampingnya.

Sehun melotot tajam hendak memarahi Chanyeol jika saja Luhan tidak segera menarik lengannya dan mengajaknya duduk disampingnya juga.

"Dia hyungku" bisik Luhan ditelinganya.

"Apa?!" Pekiknya kemudian menatap Chanyeol sambil menggaruk tengkuknya. "M-maaf" suasana berubah canggung tiba-tiba. Sehun memalingkan wajahnya kesamping merutuki kebodohannya. Bisa-bisanya dia memarahi calon kakak iparnya. Eh, tunggu dulu seingatnya kekasihnya itu tidak memiliki seorang hyung, lantas bagaimana bisa sekarang dia-"

Kemudian Luhan berbisik di telinganya lagi "Hyung sepupuku" Sehun terkejut menatapnya.

Sedangkan Chanyeol meledak dalam tawanya "Kalian sangat lucu"

Setelah kepulangan Chanyeol mereka kembali ke kamar tidurnya. Berbaring diatas ranjang sambil berbagi kehangatan. Luhan sudah menjelaskan semuanya tentang keluarganya, termasuk tentang Chanyeol tadi. Hingga Sehun tidak akan salah paham jika suatu hari nanti bertemu dengan anggota keluarganya yang lain.

Lelaki berwajah tampan itu semakin membenamkan wajahnya disurai pirang sang kekasih yang tengah dipeluknya. Menyesap aroma manis strowberry yang masuk ke indera penciumannya. Bak zat adiktif yang membuatnya ketagihan, Sehun mencium aroma manis itu lagi dan lagi tanpa bosan.

Sementara Luhan menyembunyikan wajahnya didada bidang Sehun. Aroma maskulin yang menguar dari tubuh lelaki itu membuatnya nyaman. "Sehun" Luhan memanggilnya sambil memejamkan mata.

"Ya?" Yang dipanggil menanggapi dengan suara huskynya.

Luhan tersenyum kecil "Kau berlebihan saat sedang cemburu"

"Yak! Ka-cup"

"Tapi aku menyukainya" belum sempat Sehun menimpalinya, Luhan sudah terlebih dulu membungkamnya dengan kecupan.

"Hm. Sekarang kau berani menggodaku eoh?" Sudut bibir Sehun tertarik keatas.

"T-tidak" Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya tanpa sadar juga memundurkan tubuhnya.

Sehun tersenyum nakal "Awas kau. Aku akan menghabisimu malam ini!"

"Hyaaaak!"

"Bagaimana kondisinya Chan?" Lelaki yang duduk di kursi roda itu bertanya pada sosok berjas putih yang sedang memeriksa putranya.

"Masih belum ada perkembangan paman. Sebenarnya tidak ada organ dalamnya yang terluka, hanya sedikit benturan dikepalanya. Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa Haneul belum juga membuka matanya. Kita tunggu dalam minggu ini, jika dia belum juga membuka matanya kita akan melakukan pemeriksaan ulang" terangnya.

Tuan Xi menganggukkan wajah sendunya.

"Dia harus menebus semua kesalahannya" Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya dan menatap pamannya yang berwajah tanpa ekspresi itu. Chanyeol mengerti siapa 'dia' yang dimaksud pamannya itu yang tak lain adalah sepupu kesayangannya sendiri.

Sambil memijit pelipisnya yang berdenyut Sehun memeriksa hasil laporan-laporan yang diberikan bawahannya. Sesekali dia berdecak kala menjumpai nominal angka yang meleset jauh dari perkiraannya. Dokumen-dokumen yang memusingkan itu menyita seluruh perhatiannya hingga ia tak menyadari jika sosok pria cantik yang telah berdiri didepannya.

Dengan seulas senyum, Luhan meletakkan nampan teh yang dibawanya dimeja kerja Sehun. Seketika lelaki itu menoleh kearahnya."Maafkan aku telah membuatmu menunggu lama sayang" kata Sehun penuh sesal.

Luhan menggelengkan kepalanya "Kau tidak bersalah Sehunie, jangan meminta maaf. Aku akan setia menunggumu sampai kapanpun itu" tenang Luhan sambil tersenyum menawan.

Sehun senang dengan panggilan kesayangan yang Luhan berikan untuknya. Itu membuatnya semakin bersemangat untuk segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. "Baik. Aku akan segera menyelesaikannya dan mengajakmu jalan-jalan setelah ini" Luhan mengangguk antusias.

Sudah empat hari Luhan tinggal bersama Sehun di Apartemen lelaki itu. Selama itu pula dia benar-benar merasakan kebahagiaan. Sehun selalu memperlakukannya lembut dan penuh cinta. Dia sangat beruntung karena diberikan kesempatan untuk tinggal dan menjalani hari bersamanya, meskipun hanya sesaat.

Luhan berdiri didepan tong sampah di luar kantor Sehun. Menggenggam tiga buah botol kecil yang selama ini menjadi penopang hidupnya. Dia tersenyum haru menatap cincin yang terpasang dijari manisnya sebelum membuang botol-botol itu kedalam tong sampah dan bergumam- 'Aku sudah bahagia' - lalu meninggalkan tempat itu menuju ruangan Sehun kembali.

Sejak saat itu dia telah memutuskan untuk melepaskan kesempatannya.

"Baiklah, Han-ie saatnya aku menepati janji. Aku akan membawamu ke suatu tempat yang pastinya akan kau sukai" ujar Sehun. Kebahagiaan terpancar jelas dari matanya.

Dia menggenggam tangan Luhan erat saat keluar dari ruangannya. Luhan menundukkan wajahnya malu saat para pegawai kantor menatap iri kearahnya.

Sehun akan berubah menjadi seseorang yang aktif apabila bersama Luhan, terbukti dengan dirinya yang tidak berhenti mengoceh diperjalanan menuju tempat yang dia janjikan. Sesekali Luhan menimpalinya saat Sehun bercerita tentang topik yang dia mengerti.

* * *

Pemandangan asri dipinggir kota menjadi pusat perhatian Luhan. Sepertinya sudah sangat lama dia tidak menyaksikan keindahan kota secara langsung. Semenjak tinggal bersama keluarga Appanya, hanya beberapa kali dia keluar dari rumah itupun jika Haneul yang mengajaknya.

Mengingat soal Haneul, tiba-tiba Luhan terselimuti rasa bersalah. Dia belum mengunjunginya lagi sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Bagaimana kondisinyapun dia tidak tau. Dia terlihat seperti saudara yang kejam dan tidak peduli dengan saudaranya, mungkin setelah pulang dari Apartemen Sehun nanti dia harus mengunjunginya.

"Han-ie?" Panggil Sehun pelan saat menyadari kekasihnya yang melamun sambil menatap keluar jendela.

Luhan memalingkan wajahnya hingga berhadapan dengan wajah Sehun yang hanya berjarak beberapa centi dari wajahnya.

"Kita sudah sampai" Sehun berbisik ditelinga Luhan membuat pipi keduanya saling bersentuhan.

Wajah Luhan semakin memanas ketika Sehun membantunya membuka stabelt yang ia kenakan. Dia juga sengaja membukakan pintu untuknya, mengulurkan tangannya dan memperlakukannya bak seorang pangeran.

Luhan ternganga melihat pemandangan indah di depan matanya saat ini. Rumah yang cukup elegan berdiri di kelilingi oleh pepohonan indah yang rindang. Rumput-rumput hijau yang panjang di samping rumah bergoyang searah angin yang menerbangkannya. Saat ia menolehkan wajahnya kesamping, dilihatnya sebuah danau kecil dengan air berwarna-warni yang indah bak pelangi.

Senyum haru terpatri diwajahnya. Dia menatap Sehun dengan mata berkaca-kaca "Sehun kau?"

"Seorang anak kecil pernah memberikan sebuah lukisan indah kepadaku" dia tersenyum "Tubuhnya mungil, matanya indah lengkap dengan wajahnya yang kelewat cantik untuk ukuran anak lelaki. Dia menangis sendirian di bawah pohon saat aku melewatinya. Awalnya aku enggan untuk menyapanya setelah melihatnya meneriaki orang-orang yang mencoba untuk membantunya, namun saat ia berjalan kearahku sesenggukan sambil menyentuh Vivi, keengganan dibenakku hilang begitu saja. Aku membiarkannya bermain dengan anjing kesayanganku" Luhan menatap Sehun dengan air mata yang mengalir dipipinya. Sehun segera mengusapnya dan menggelengkan kepalanya "Jangan menangis" pintanya kemudian dia melanjutkan perkatannya "Melihatnya tersenyum membuatku bahagia. Mata rusanya yang bersinar cerah pun membuatku terhanyut dalam pesonanya. Sejak saat itu aku sadar bahwa cinta pada pandangan petama itu memang ada. Hatiku sakit saat melihatnya menangis lagi ketika ibunya mengajaknya pergi. Hatiku seolah ingin melarangnya pergi, namun apa dayaku yang bukan siapa-siapa. Maka saat ia memberikan salah satu benda berharganya untukku, aku mencoba, berusaha keras untuk mewujudkannya."" Dia tersenyum ketika mengingat usahanya untuk membangun tempat ini ""Takdir memang tidak pernah keliru, kita dipertemukan kembali beberapa tahun kemudian di sebuah acara pesta. Aku masih mengingat bagaimana wajah manismu yang terbalut tuksedo putih saat itu, kau begitu menawan"

Itu hyungku. Kau bertemu dengannya di pesta itu bukan aku - batin Luhan miris.

"Saat itulah aku mulai mengejarmu dan menyatakan cinta padamu. Aku sangat bahagia saat kau menerima cintaku kala itu sayang" Sehun menyentuh wajahnya, menatapnya penuh cinta "Sebenarnya sudah lama aku ingin menunjukan tempat ini kepadamu, tapi baru hari ini aku mendapatkan kesempatan" Luhan segera memeluknya "Terimakasih" ucapnya. Setidaknya akulah yang menjadi orang pertama untuk melihat kerja kerasmu selama ini Sehun.

"Em. Aku akan memberikan segalanya untukmu sayang. Tempat ini sepenuhnya adalah milikmu mulai sekarang. Aku mencintaimu" Ujar Sehun seraya memeluk Luhan penuh sayang.

"Aku juga sangat mencintaimu Sehunie"

Tiga hari yang tersisa Luhan tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya. Dia meminta Sehun untuk menghabiskan sisa waktu itu untuk tinggal di rumah yang dibangun Sehun untuknya itu.

Dia berdiri didepan cermin kamar mandi memperhatikan pantulan dirinya. Wajah tirusnya, tubuh kurusnya dan bibirnya yang pucat, Luhan tidak akan merutuki kondisi tubuhnya lagi.

Ugh

Saat rasa pening itu menyerangnya lagi, Luhan menyangga tubuhnya di dinding kamar mandi. Cairan pekat itu mengalir dari hidungnya, Luhan meneteskan air matanya menahan sakit.

Tok tok tok

"Han-ie? Kau baik-baik saja kan?" Ketukan dari luar itu mengejutkannya. Sambil memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut, dia berjalan pelan mendekati kran air untuk membersihkan noda darah di wajahnya.

Cklek

Raut wajah khawatir terpancar diwajah Sehun ketika ia memasuki kamar mandi. Dia memacu langkahnya cepat mendekati Luhan yang sedang membasuh wajahnya "Sayang kau baik-baik saja kan?" Sehun menyentuh pundak Luhan saat lelaki manis itu mematikan kran air.

"Hm, aku baik-baik saja Sehunie" Sehun segera menuntunnya kembali kekamar.

Sehun mendudukan tubuh kekasihnya di atas kasur sementara dirinya mengambil handuk di dalam lemari.

Luhan tersenyum tulus saat Sehun mengusap wajahnya lembut dengan handuk. Dia menyukai perlakuan Sehun yang selalu memanjakannya.

"Aku bisa membersihkannya sendiri Sehunie" gumamnya.

"Tidak. Biarkan aku yang membersihkan wajah kekasihku ini" tolaknya lembut.

Sehun menelan ludahnya gugup saat melihat piyama kekasihnya yang tersikap dan menampilkan kulit putih Luhan yang mulus itu. Mendadak nafasnya tercekat di tenggorokan, Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya, tiba-tiba membayangkan tubuh mulus Luhan yang telanjang dibawah kukungannya. Membayangkan saat suara sang kekasih yang lembut itu mengerangkan namanya.

"Sehunie?" Suara Luhan yang lembut pun menyadarkannya. Sehun segera menggelengkan kepalanya, menghilangkan pikiran mesum yang sempat terlintas di benaknya.

Luhan terkekeh geli melihat wajah merona Sehun yang terlihat lucu. Dia cukup tau apa yang sedang dipikirkan lelaki itu. Mengingat Sehun yang selalu memperlakukannya lembut dan penuh cinta selama ini, mungkin sudah tiba saatnya untuk membalasnya.

Luhan mengalungkan lengannya di leher Sehun ketika lelaki itu hendak meninggalkannya.

Sehun menatap Luhan terkejut "Sayang, kau?" Luhan mengangguk pasti ""Miliki aku sepenuhnya Hunie"

Tanpa banyak kata Sehun melempar handuk dari genggamannya. Mempersempit jarak diantara mereka kemudian mencium bibir kekasihnya. Ciuman itu lembut dan memabukkan.

Luhan terpekik kecil dan semakin mengeratkan lengannya ketika Sehun menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dia mendorong lidahnya memasuki mulut Luhan yang terasa manis seperti permen kapas. Menyesap lidahnya ketika bersentuhan, tak memperdulikan air liur yang mulai menetes disudut bibir.

Sehun merebahkan tubuh Luhan, memenjarakannya di bawah kukungan. Perlahan namun pasti dia mulai membuka satu persatu kancing piyama kekasihnya. Jantungnya berdebar kencang kala tangan dinginnya bersentuhan dengan kulit Luhan yang hangat. Memutus ciumannya, Sehun beralih membenamkan wajahnya di bawah leher Luhan.

"Shh..Sehunhh" Luhan mencengkeram erat surai legamnya ketika Sehun menggigit lehernya. Meninggalkan sebuah tanda kepemilikan yang cukup banyak disana.

Tangannya bergerak membentuk pola zik-zak menuruni perut Luhan. Membuat tubuh mungil itu bergetar sekaligus kegelian. Sehun tidak mampu menahan nafsunya ketika melihat tubuh sang kekasih yang berkeringat dibawahnya. Mata rusa yang memandangnya sayu itu membuat gairahnya semakin meningkat. Sehun pun melepaskan pakaiannya sendiri dan melemparkannya asal setelah sebelumnya melucuti celana Luhan.

Tangannya yang nakal masuk kedalam celana dalam Luhan. Menyentuh benda memanjang didalamnya lembut kemudian memijatnya secara perlahan. Menyebabkan suara desahan keluar dari bibir kekasihnya.

Sehun tersenyum simpul lalu melepaskan satu-satunya pakaian yang masih tersisa ditubuh kekasihnya itu secara paksa. Dilihatnya benda mungil yang setengah menegak itu dengan pandangan penuh nafsu. Luhan menggigit bibirnya ketika Sehun hendak mencium miliknya.

"Janghan Sehunieh. Ituh ahn-" Sehun mengabaikan erangannya, dia mengecup kejantanan mungil itu sambil berkata 'kau indah sayang' lalu memasukkan kedalam mulutnya. Luhan mencengkeram erat kain sprei ketika Sehun memaju mundurkan kepalanya, memberikan blow job. Bibir bawahnya ia gigit kuat hingga mengeluarkan darah untuk meredam suara desahannya.

Sehun menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak "Erangkan namaku sayang" pintanya kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya kembali. Semakin cepat ia memaju mundurkan kepalanya, menyesapnya hingga membuat benda itu menegang didalam mulutnya.

"Sehun-ahh. Akuhh hah sampai" Sehun menelan cairan kental yang dihasilkan Luhan itu dengan cepat. Dia menyeringai sambil mengusap sudut bibirnya "Kau lezat sayang"

Nafas Luhan tersengal setalah cum untuk pertama kalinya. Matanya membola ketika Sehun melebarkan kakinya dan menempatkan kejantanannya yang besar di depan lubang mengkerutnya. "Sehun" Dia bergidik takut.

"Maaf sayang aku tidak bisa menahannya lagi. Kau begitu menggairahkan. Jangan khawatir aku akan melakukannya dengan pelan. Ini akan sakit untuk pertama, tapi aku berjanji kau akan menikmatinya"

Tanpa penetrasi Sehun memasukkan miliknya kedalam lubang sempit Luhan, menghasilkan pekikan kesakitan dari sang empunya. Berulangkali Sehun merutuki kebodohannya yang membuat malaikatnya kesakitan. Namun dia berjanji ini hanya akan sakit diawal, setelahnya Luhan akan menikmatinya. Sehun mencium Luhan kembali untuk mengalihkan rasa sakitnya. Dia memaju-mundurkan tubuhnya sesuai ritme. Tangan Luhan mencengkeram erat punggungnya ketika ia menghujam lubangnya semakin cepat menumbuk titik prostatnya.

"Sayanghh..kauh ketat, ugh Haniehhhh"

Sehun mendesahkan nama kekasihnya ketika ia sampai pada klimaksnya. Ia kecup kening kekasihnya yang kelelahan dibawahnya dengan sayang. Sambil menyeka keringat yang mengalir dipelipisnya,"Terimakasih sayang. Kau sangat sempurna" bisiknya pelan.

Malam itu untuk kesekian kalinya Luhan tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

* * *

Bruak

"Paman! Haneul sudah sadar"

Seorang lelaki berpostur tinggi itu menerobos masuk kedalam ruangan serba putih itu tanpa permisi, mengejutkan sang pemilik kamar yang terpaku dengan mata berkaca-kacanya diatas kursi roda. "Benarkah? Putraku sudah sadar?" Tanyanya tak percaya sebelum senyum haru menghiasi wajahnya.

Chanyeol menganggukkan wajahnya "Benar paman. Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu kesana"

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang Han-ah? Apakah ada yang sakit?" Tanya Chanyeol memeriksa sosok manis yang bersandar di ranjangnya.

Haneul menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, tersenyum tipis melihat Appa nya yang setia menggenggam tangannya sedari tadi "Aku baik-baik saja hyung. Tidak ada yang sakit, hanya merasa lemas"

Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti "Kau harus banyak- banyak makan, agar tidak merasa lemas. Kau tau, hampir satu minggu lebih kau terbaring disini tanpa sedikitpun asupan nutrisi yang masuk. Maka itu, wajar saja jika tubuhmu terasa lemas" ujarnya.

"Baik hyung. Terimakasih sudah merawatku selama ini" Chanyeol mengacak sayang surai sepupunya "Apapun untukmu"

"Appa" dia memanggil Appanya yang langsung menatapnya "Dimana Sehun? Kenapa dia tidak datang?" Dan pertanyaan itu pun membuat hati semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu menclos dan terdiam seketika.

Mereka tengah duduk diatas ayunan yang terletak di pekarangan rumah. Luhan terlihat imut dengan sweter berwarna abu-abu kebesaran yang membungkus tubuh mungilnya serta syal berwarna biru milik Sehun yang melilit lehernya. Rambut pirangnya berkibar-kibar ketika angin musim dingin menerpanya.

"Sehun, sebelum kau mengantarku pulang bisakah kita berfoto disini?"

Sehun yang duduk disampingnya pun segera merengkuhnya lebih dekat setelah mendengar permintaannya "Tentu saja. Jha, berposelah sesuka hatimu" Sehun memasang kameranya untuk mengambil gambar mereka.

Setelah beberapa menit menghabiskan waktu untuk berfoto bersama, Luhan mengajak Sehun duduk di bawah pohon di dekat danau.

"Sehun" mereka berdua saling berhadapan. Kedua tangan mungil Luhan terulur untuk menyentuh wajah tampan itu "Berjanjilah, jika suatu hari nanti aku berbuat kesalahan kau tidak akan membenciku" Sehun mengkerutkan keningnya tak mengerti.

Luhan tersenyum kecil mengusap kerutan di kening kekasihnya "Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk memaafkanku, hanya jangan pernah membenciku. Pasti aku tidak akan tenang jika kau membenciku" ujarnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

Sehun memegang tangan Luhan yang mengusap wajahnya. Dia mengambilnya dan menciumnya "Satu-satunya hal yang paling aku benci di dunia ini hanyalah kebohongan. Selama kau tidak melakukan hal itu, tentu aku tidak akan pernah membencimu sayang" dia menariknya dalam pelukan lalu mengecup keningnya.

Luhan tersenyum miris, jika saja Sehun tau jika dia telah membohonginya selama ini, akankah dia membencinya seumur hidup?

Perjalanan menuju kediaman Luhan diisi oleh keheningan yang mencekam. Sehun memperhatikan sosok yang melamun disampingnya itu dengan lekat. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang dipikirkan kekasihnya itu hingga dia tidak menyadari bahwa saat ini mereka sudah sampai di depan rumahnya.

Sehun mematikan mesin mobilnya dan keluar. Dia beralih kesisi kanan untuk membukakan pintu untuk kekasihnya "Kita sudah sampai sayang" ujarnya kemudian membantu Luhan keluar dari mobil.

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju rumah Luhan.

"Bibi, aku pul...ang" Luhan berseru ketika memasuki rumah, diikuti oleh Sehun yang membawa ranselnya dibelakang.

Luhan mematung ditempatnya. Keterkejutan terlihat jelas diraut wajahnya ketika melihat seluruh keluarganya beserta keluarga Oh yang berkumpul di ruang tamu. Luhan memundurkan tubuhnya ketika tatapannya beradu dengan kakaknya yang menatapnya tajam.

Reflek dia menolehkan wajahnya kesamping untuk melihat Sehun yang juga sama terkejutnya dengan dirinya. Sehun bahkan menatap Luhan dan sosok yang sama persisi dengan kekasihnya yang berdiri tak jauh darinya itu bergantian. Masih tak percaya jika mereka memiliki wajah yang hampir sama.

Dengan amarah yang mengepul dikepala, Tuan Xi mendorong kursi rodanya mendekati Luhan.

Plak

"Dasar anak tak tau diri!" Semua yang berada diruangan itupun membulatkan matanya, tidak dengan Haneul yang menatap sinis kearahnya.

Sehun hendak melangkah mendekati kekasihnya, namun tubuhnya mendadak kaku dan tak bisa digerakkan. Bahkan ia mulai ragu, apakah dia kekasihnya yang sesungguhnya atau bukan.

Luhan memegangi pipinya yang terasa panas kemudian menatap Appanya berurai air mata "Maafkan aku, Appa" katanya penuh sesal.

"Jangan memanggilku Appa!" Tuan Xi menggeram marah "Aku tidak sudi memiliki anak sepertimu!" Luhan menundukkan wajahnya terisak.

Bukan karena sakit hati karena dipermalukan didepan semua orang, Luhan hanya tidak pernah menyangka jika Appanya akan melontarkan kalimat menyakitkan itu padanya.

Haneul pun mendekatinya dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Chanyeol yang khawatir jika Haneul akan melukai Luhan pun hendak menghalanginya namun tangannya sudah terlebih dulu di cekal oleh sang nenek yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Aku kecewa padamu Luhan!" Katanya penuh penekanan.

Brug

Sehun menjatuhkan tas dari genggamannya. Dia menatap kedua saudara itu dengan wajah bingung.

"Luhan?" Dia menyebut nama itu lirih. Siapa dia? Seingat Sehun nama kekasihnya itu Haneul bukannya Luhan.

Haneul menolehkan wajahnya menatap Sehun "Ya. Dia telah membohongimu selama ini Sehun" desisnya lalu menatap Luhan kembali "Kau tau, saudaraku yang tidak tau diri ini telah menipumu!"

Tuan dan Nyonya Oh segera menghampiri putranya yang hampir terhuyung karena terkejut. Raut wajah kecewa terpancar ketika tatapannya beradu dengan Luhan "Jadi kau?" Luhan menundukkan wajahnya penuh sesal "Maafkan aku Sehunie" gumamnya pelan.

Argh

Luhan meringis tertahan ketika tangan Haneul mencengkeram rambutnya dengan kuat "Maaf eoh?! Kau sangat kejam Lu! Kau merebut calon tunanganku bahkan ketika aku sedang meregang nyawa kau tidak memperdulikan perasaanku! Saudara macam apa kau!" Dengan sekuat tenaga Luhan mencoba untuk melepaskan cengkeraman hyungnya di rambutnya, namun usahanya pun sia-sia karena tenaganya kalah kuat dengan saudara kembarnya itu "Maafkan aku hyung. Tolong lepaskan"

Chanyeol yang tak tega melihatnya pun menghempaskan tangan neneknya yang mencekalnya. Dia mendekat kearah Luhan dan Haeneul kemudian memisahkan mereka "Apa yang kau lakukan Haneul-ah?! Dia ini saudara kandungmu! Tidak sepantasnya kau melakukan hal itu kepadanya!" Marahnya. Dia membawa tubuh Luhan yang bergetar kepelukannya.

Sehun terdiam menyaksikan kejadian itu tanpa ekspresi. Namun ketika melihat sosok yang beberapa hari ini menghiasi harinya itu bergetar ketakutan di pelukan Chanyeol, tidak dapat dipungkiri jika hatinya pun merasa terluka.

Haneul tersenyum miris didepannya "Terus saja membelanya hyung! Bukannya dia memang adik kesayanganmu eoh? Apapun kesalahan yang dia lakukan pasti kau juga akan selalu menganggapnya benar"

Tuan Xi memandang sedih putra sulungnya lalu beralih kearah Chanyeol dan menarik tangan kurus yang berada dipelukannya "Dasar anak pembawa sial! Kau selalu menyebabkan kekacauan! Kemari kau!"

Ketika Tuan Xi hendak menarik Luhan dari pelukan Chanyeol, tubuh ringkih itu sudah terlebih dulu terkulai lemah dengan wajah penuh noda darah. Membuat seluruh orang yang berada di ruangan itupun membulatkan matanya tak percaya. Tuan Xi yang hampir menarik tangan anak bungsunya pun mendadak terdiam seketika.

"Lu...han?!"

* * *

TBC

* * *

Long time no see😃

How are you HHS?


End file.
